


Random Day Called Valentines

by riceufairy



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff (?), M/M, Valentine's Day, nielsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceufairy/pseuds/riceufairy
Summary: they decided to spend the day indoors





	Random Day Called Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> it's late and it's not 14th anywhere anymore
> 
>  
> 
> unbetaed

 

 

A cold winter morning wake Daniel up. He thought to himself that it was a first time sleeping eight hours straight this whole week and his body wasn't probably liking it.

He took off his blanket and sleepily reached for his phone and after looking at the time he whispered, 'too early' and proceeds on reading online news and group chat messages as he lie on his side.

He looks on his left when a foot slightly kicks his leg with a groan of a man as he snuggles to Daniel's side. "So cold," the man said in a hoarse voice, obvious that he's half-asleep.

Daniel chuckled and pulled their blanket to his head before pulling the man closer to his side. The man then, hugs his waist and went back to sleeping soundly with his cheek squished on Daniel's chest.

He woke up after a little bit because of Daniel's little giggling. Daniel saw him peeking with one eye and immediately greeted him a good morning and a quick peck on the lips.

"What are you doing?" he asks after greeting Daniel back, no signs of taking off the comforter or moving from his position.

"Reading the chats we missed last night." Daniel showed him the screen of his phone. He knows the older won't read it but shows him anyway.

He nods and snuggled at Daniel some more. "Aren't you cold?" he asks when the man noticed he wasn't wearing anything aside from his underwear.

"You're snuggling up to me,"

The older man hummed, buried his face on Daniel's chest and lifts his head again. "Can you pass me my phone?" he asked but Daniel pretend not to listen. He heard him sigh and rolled on top of him because his phone is on the table at Daniel's side.

Daniel playfully lifts up his leg and it was caught in between Jisung's thigh gaining a gasp from the latter. "Stop, ah—" Jisung hits Daniel's shoulder before sitting on top of him.

Daniel pulled his arm making Jisung lie on top of him. "But you're riding me early in the morning." he whispered to Jisung's ear while his hand roams on the older man's back and stops when his hand found those squishy ass of his.

The older man glares at him before slapping his chest. "I'll have to go to the office today."

Daniel knots his forehead. He knows the older has schedule today. "Why?"

The older taps Daniel's hands that still fondling his ass. "They said I have to record something for Valentines." he said. Even though he knew Daniel already knows about it because he had the same offer a week ago. "Maybe making sweets or something. I'll take it home for you." the older man said and kissed Daniel's lips before he reach out for his phone and checks his messages. He covered themselves with the blanket and snuggles with Daniel as he read his messages one by one.

Daniel hums, plays with Jisung's messy locks with one hand and his other hand roams at the older's back. He leaned closer to Jisung's face. "Do you have other plans before that?" he purposely hid behind the older's phone.

Then Jisung stops tapping on his phone, smirks at him and leaned in giving him a loud smooch on his lips. "Yeah, with Jaehwanie." Jisung said casually and went back on his phone while resting his head on Daniel's shoulder.

He grabs his ass roughly and the older just giggled to him as a response. "Yah, Yoon Jisung, have you forgotten who are you going out with?"

The older hummed, puts down his phone and slightly pulled his face away from him. Jisung stared at him for a few seconds. "Well, he's five years younger, handsome? I think, nice voice, nice body and his name is Kim Jae—" Jisung started screaming when Daniel attacked his sides with tickles. "Kang Daniel! Yah! It's a joke! Stop!"

"Do it right," The older just hummed as an answer. "Where are you going anyway?"

"He didn't tell me where but he said it's a newly opened pizza place." Jisung said. "It's Valentines' so might as well go on a date with Jaehwan than with someone who didn't plan anything at all." The older threw him a short glance before going back to his unread messages. "Not saying that it's you, but," Daniel looks at him apologetically. "I know." Jisung said understanding their situation. "Let's hang out the whole day today before I go to the office." he suggests.

Daniel smiled. "That's a good idea—"

Jisung taps his hand away from his butt. "Not that!"

Daniel laughed and gave him a big hug. Jisung did the same as they roll on the bed. "I love you," Daniel whispered.

"Me too." Jisung smiled and peppered his lips with kisses. "What do you want to eat for breakfast?"

Daniel playfully grabs his butt once more. "This."

Jisung groans and pouts his lips. "You had that for dinner and I'm starving, Kang Daniel. Let me eat real food."

"Let's order something." He said grabbing his phone. Jisung tried moving away from him but he grabbed his waists and pinned him down on the bed as he taps on his phone with one hand.

"I want to wash and brush my teeth, Niel..."

"Just stay for a bit." Jisung tried pushing Daniel off but the younger's arm wrapped on his waist strongly. "Let's wash together." he suggests while tapping on his phone.

"No." the older refused strongly.

"Why?"

"You're a pervert." He didn't agreed or disagreed but he didn't let Jisung go from his grasps. "Daniel!"

"Kiss." Jisung looked at him with a frown. "Just a kiss."

"Just a kiss." Jisung repeated his words with blatant mockery on his tone. "Fine, let's just wash together." the older said and hugs him as he orders their food.

 

 

 

The couch on Jisung's flat is big. He bought it like that on purpose. Sometimes he sleep peacefully on his couch than on his bed and to lessen the strain on his body, he bought a huge couch.

But it doesn't look that big whenever Daniel is around. Either he would stick close to Jisung most of the time or he'll make the older sit on his lap as they watch movies or drama reruns. Since they decided to stay in until Jisung's schedule, today wasn't different.

Daniel rests his chin on Jisung's shoulder as the older sat on his lap— forcibly since the younger grabs him by his waists earlier. Jisung blindly put popcorn on Daniel's mouth while his eyes never leave the television screen.

"Hyung, it's not scary at all." the younger whines pressing his chin on Jisung's shoulder tickling him on purpose.

He squints his eyes, trying to focus on the subtitles of the horror movie they're watching. "You're scarier, Niel-a." Jisung stuffs his face with popcorn.

"I'm not." the younger mumbles. Jisung just rolled his eyes when he felt Daniel's hand roams inside his shirt, touching his torso with him slightly pinching the fats around his stomach. On daily basis, Jisung would ignore Daniel rubbing or pinching him but he can feel something poking his butt.

"Niel, we just took a shower and I'm leaving in three hours." he reminded and slaps the younger's hand away from him.

"Three hours is hundred eighty minutes." Jisung chuckles when he winked at him. "There's still a box left in my bag." he said cutely, eyes disappearing from those crescent eye smile of his and it doesn't match the atmosphere.

"You can math and aegyo when it comes to _that_ , huh?" Jisung teased before standing up and sat on the far edge of the couch. "But the answer is no."

"Hyuuuuung," Daniel loudly protests.

"Just focus on watching the movie and tell it to go away." he said ignoring the younger.

But Daniel doesn't give up easily. He grabs Jisung's foot, pulled him quite roughly, resulting to spilled popcorn on the floor and Jisung screaming at him but he doesn't care. Getting into the older's pants is his number one priority.

He towered an angry Jisung and shut him up with a kiss. Daniel plunged his tongue in, charging in to his mouth aggressively, that Jisung's nagging turned in to incoherent mumbles. It is a salty popcorn flavored kiss for Daniel as his tongue dived deeply into the older's mouth kissing him roughly, devouring the older's lips.

Daniel pulls away from the kiss panting as soon as the older started returning the kisses. Daniel licks his lips like he's ready to eat Jisung up who was breathing heavily as he is, mouth still left open after Daniel pulled away from the kiss.

Daniel lowered his head once more but now taking his time, licking and nibbling Jisung's lower lip slowly, savoring his moment while the latter was chasing Daniel's lips whenever the younger teases him with light grazing kisses. Jisung closes his eyes when Daniel finally stopped being such a tease and gave him a long deep kiss. Slowly matching their pace with the younger's low growls and Jisung's moans are almost on par with the screaming on the horror movie they were watching.

Everything went hazy but it won't escape from Jisung those glint on Daniel's eyes that means he won't let him go to work without finishing what they started and he just hook an arm to his shoulder as his answer. His NO from earlier means nothing when it comes to Daniel's persistence.

The corner of Daniel's lips went upward, a smirk Jisung loves, as he lifts Jisung's shirt up, not removing it, and started helping himself out with Jisung's cute liittle nub, pinching and nibbling on it directly. His apartment was filled with the sound of horror movie's intense background music with Jisung's hisses and curses as the younger started going down, lifting up his leg and peppered his thighs with marks.

Then Jisung's phone rang loudly and didn't stopped Daniel from what he was doing but Jisung shifts from his position trying to grab his phone.

"Ignore it," Daniel said grabbing Jisung's hips while pulling him closer.

Jisung moaned quite loudly and squirms under the younger's grasps. "Ah... Niel... It must be manager." he almost can't say his words from the sensation the younger was doing to him.

Daniel glares to his phone on the table. "It's still early." he said as he continued marking Jisung's thighs.

"L-let... Ah shit, K-Kang Da— ah..." He grabs Daniel's hair pushing him away from his legs. "Let me answer my phone!"

They both froze and left staring at each other when the phone stopped ringing.

Daniel scoffs. "It stopped ringing." he said taking off his shirt. "Just call back later—" The younger groaned when the phone started ringing once more.

Jisung sat up, grabs his phone before Daniel throw the device outside window. He calms himself before he answered the call blindly. "Hello?" He felt Daniel pulled him back to his lap and he didn't protest. He can feel a bulge from his ass but tried ignoring it.

"Hello? Jisung Hyung?" a familiar voice answered the other line.

"Yes?" Jisung knots his forehead. It' familiar but it's not the voice of his manager. He took his phone away from his ear and stared on its screen.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked when he noticed Jisung frowning.

"It's Jaehwanie." he whispered showing his phone to Daniel. The latter angrily bit his back making Jisung yelp in pain.

"Something wrong, hyung?" he heard Jaehwan asked from the other line.

"No, it's nothing." he answered after hitting Daniel's arm but the younger just hugged his waist. "Why did you call?"

"I wanted to tell you I booked a table. I almost forgot it's Valentines today, glad they still have an available slot." Jaehwan chirply said in contrast to the samoyed who was whispering to him to end the call immediately. "Hyung, where are you now?"

"In my apartment." he said clearing his throat and pinched Daniel's hand off inside his shirt.

"Did you settle your things already?" He told him he moved the last time they saw each other and he's excited to come over. "Let me see!" Jisung knots his forehead when he heard another ring, and it was Jaehwan requesting a video call. Jisung almost facepalmed and showed Daniel his phone but the asshole decided to slide his finger on the screen accepting the video call.

Jisung puts down his phone on the table flustered and hits Daniel's shoulder. "Yah! Why did you answer?"

Daniel gave him a snobby face and stood up to get his phone on the table. "Huh? Daniel?"

Jisung flops himself on the couch and groaned kicking Daniel's leg. "Don't say anything weird—"

Daniel smirked at him and Jisung can already tell he's gonna say weird things to Jaehwan. "You can have Jisung hyung later but we only have... hundred twenty minutes to finish,"

"Yah!"

"The movie were watching." Jisung doesn't know if he should thank Daniel about that.

"What movie? You said you weren't going anywhere today? Why did you know Jisung hyung's place?"

"We're from the same company,"

Jaehwan furrowed his brows. "Then why you're not wearing your shirt?"

"We're eating ice cream. I might mess up with my clothes and I don't have anything to change to." Daniel reasoned out and Jisung let out a silent laughter.

"Ice cream? In this freezing weather?" Jaehwan exclaimed and Jisung can't help but to shake his head laughing. "And you have a whole wardrobe on Jisung hyung's closet?"

Daniel scratched his head. "Stop being perceptive for fucks sake, Kim Jaehwan. We're playing jenga strip and I'm losing, okay?"

"Oh, okay. That sounds fun. Let me join next time. Jisung hyuuung! See you later!"

"Yeah, later!" Jisung giggled when Daniel ended the call and put down his phone on the table. "You've done well."

Daniel leaned down, squints his eyes at him and kissed his lips. "I just don't want him to imagine you on the lewd side." he said. "Shall we continue?" Jisung smiled but his phone rang once more. "Aaah!!! If that's Kim Jaehwan, tell him I'm gonna—"

"It's my manager."

 

 

 

"You haven't told Daniel you already told me?" Jisung sighed over the phone. He did told Jaehwan he and Daniel are going out few months ago and Jaehwan's only reply was, "Yeah, I know.". He was neither surprised nor weirded out. Be said it's because Daniel acts different around him unlike to their other hyungs.

Jisung is riding a cab on his way to the restaurant Jaehwan was talking about. "Like I told you before, you're not discreet enough." Jaehwan said. "Those sneaky kisses while getting drinks won't escape my eyes."

Jisung chuckled. "And you think you and someone are discreet enough?"

"At least we aren't glued to each other off cam?" Jaehwan argued which makes sense. "But he was pouting when I told him I'm going on a date with you tonight."

"He's on a trip, right?"

"Yeah." he confirms. "Hyung, can you contact Sungwoon hyung? I can't get to him."

"I did call him earlier. He said he's busy preparing and said he can't go." Jisung said and glanced outside and saw the landmark Jaehwan told him. "Jaehwanie, I'm almost at the restaurant."

"Oh? You're fast. I'm still near my apartment." he said. "Right, I used my friend's name to reserve. I'll message it to you."

"Okay."

The restaurant is quite big. They have tables outside but they also have semi private cubicles inside, ones with thin heart designed curtains, maybe for Valentine's event.

Jisung was ushered to one of the cubicles. He thanked the waiter multiple times before going in and he was surprised when he opened up the curtain. "Yah!"

A giggle welcomes him and gestured him to keep quiet before he let go of the curtain behind him. "What are you doing here? Didn't you say you have an appointment?"

Daniel gave him a smirk. "With you?"

Jisung chuckled and leans over to give Daniel a kiss when Jaehwan opens the curtain abruptly. "I'm joining this table." he announced and gave the couple a smile.

"Get yourself another table!"

"I reserved this, Kang Daniel." he argued and sits beside Jisung. "You're here to take our photos."

Jisung laughed out loud when Daniel showed a disappointed face but he thought spending Valentines like this wasn't bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah. my head hurts too.
> 
> sorry if i haven't been updating my other fics and can't write those promised fics from different people.............
> 
> ah... anyway, we're going through drought and i thank all the people who fill the tags with nielsung. i love you from the bottom of my kokoro


End file.
